In diode decoded solid state memory, one generates memory cells through the formation of an information storage element in conjunction with a current steering element such as a P-N junction diode in amorphous, crystalline, or polycrystalline silicon. These diode memory cells are isolated from each other by embedding them in an insulating layer such as silicon nitride. With the utilization of resistive change or phase-change alloys as an information storage element, one can create a reversibly switching, re-programmable memory cell.
In order to utilize certain data storage materials, such as resistive change materials or phase-change materials such as a Chalcogenide alloy, a recess is formed adjacent to and above the diode memory cell. This recess allows the data storage material to be deposited immediately adjacent to the diode and function as an information storage switch. This is the approach outlined in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/543,086. What is needed is a method for forming a vertically oriented element having a narrower area away from either end.